The energy crisis has necessitated the need for more versatile means to utilize natural kinetic energy sources as usable energy. In this specification and the appended claims, the term "natural kinetic energy sources" refers to wind, natural water currents and tides, geothermal energy, and the temperature difference between the surface water and deeper ocean waters and the like. Means are known to the art for converting these kinetic energy sources into usable energy sources, as for example windmills to harness energy from the wind, paddle wheels to harness energy from the movement of water, solar devices for utilizing heat from the sun, and geothermal devices for utilizing the energy below the surface of the earth to generate vapor pressure to operate pressure motors and the like.
It would be advantageous to have an apparatus and method for utilizing the energy from at least one natural energy receptor for powering at least one electricity generating device, although the natural energy receptor(s) may receive energy from different natural energy sources. For example, the apparatus would utilize energy from the wind or the sun or currents of water (or the like) for powering one or more electricity generating device so that electricity will be available if there is appreciable wind but the sun is not shining etc. In this specification and the appended claims, the term "electricity generating device" refers to a generator, alternator, or any suitable device for generating electricity. The present invention, by utilizing a fluid to transfer energy, provides means to combine energy obtainable from a plurality of natural kinetic energy receptors and means to utilize energy in tides and water currents of changing directions.